


Murochin's Girlfriend

by Non_Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_Anonymous/pseuds/Non_Anonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Химуро надоели бесконечные признания в любви, и он заявил, что встречается с Ацуши. Так у него появился фальшивый бойфренд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murochin's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Murochin's Girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515821) by [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula). 



– Эм, извини, я уже кое с кем встречаюсь.  
Ацуши вздыхает. Он уже третий раз слышит от Муро-чина эту фразу, и это только за сегодня. Он уже прошел стадию зависти к тому количеству внимания, что получает Муро-чин, или стадию злости на то, что его самого игнорируют. Сейчас это лишь навевает скуку. Муро-чин не хочет ни с кем встречаться из-за баскетбола, что довольно глупо – если вы спросите Ацуши; но еще глупее то, что ему приходится отбиваться от людей, когда все, чего он хочет – это играть. Ацуши интересно, сработает ли подобное с едой: тогда он бы перестал постоянно о ней мечтать, а она бы начала магическим образом появляться прямо перед ним.  
– С кем?  
Ух ты, а это Ацуши слышит впервые. Обычно все просто уходят с разбитым сердцем, не задавая никаких вопросов; но хоть кто-то, наконец, спросил самое главное. Действительно, с кем, интересуется Ацуши. В конце концов, Муро-чин отказал уже практически всем из школы – никого не осталось, чтобы с ним встречаться. Похоже, Муро-чин попался. А Ацуши голоден.  
– Лучше не рассказывать, – произносит Муро-чин успокаивающим тоном. – Ты должна понять: тем, кому мне пришлось отказать, будет тяжело узнать правду…  
Девушка насмешливо усмехается, и Ацуши думает, что она понравилась бы ему, если б не пыталась украсть Муро-чина как раз тогда, когда настало Муро-чин-Принадлежит-Ацуши время. Муро-чин, кстати, выглядит очень неуверенно и бросает на Ацуши полные отчаяния взгляды.  
– Муро-чин, я есть хочу, пойдем, – великодушно говорит Ацуши; в этот раз он спасет Муро-чина.  
– Знаешь, что? – девушка злобно смотрит на Ацуши. – Ты ведешь себя как ревнивая подружка, малявка.  
Ацуши только поднимает вопросительно брови, но про себя ухмыляется. Забавно наблюдать за попытками девушки казаться большим и страшным семпаем, когда сама дрожит от страха. Не будь Ацуши таким ленивым, он бы встал и навис над ней, чтобы посмотреть, как ее глаза расширятся от страха.   
– Вообще-то он и есть, – выпаливает Муро-чин.  
– Что? – вскрикивает девушка. – Ты имеешь в виду… – Она внезапно захлопывает рот и коротко кивает. – Понимаю. Прошу прощения.  
Она разворачивается на каблуках, чтобы уйти, и Ацуши не может не восхититься завистливо, как изящно она это делает – на площадке он двигается и вполовину не так грациозно, хотя это единственное место, где он не чувствует себя болезным жирафом, пытающимся ходить. Он слышит, как Муро-чин глубоко вздыхает, и поднимается, ворча.  
– Муро-чин, ты что творишь? – спрашивает он, растягивая слова. – Я не твоя подружка.  
Муро-чин снова вздыхает, криво ухмыляясь Ацуши. – Теперь моя, потому что к завтрашнему дню об этом станет известно всей школе.  
Ацуши задумчиво мычит. Он не думает, что эта девушка настолько подлая, чтобы пустить сплетни, однако он не особо разбирается в людях. И определенно не разбирается в девушках. В любом случае, ему все равно, что о нем думают другие: все его боятся вне зависимости от того, восхищаются ли или ненавидят.  
– Может, оно и к лучшему, – задумчиво произносит Муро-чин. – Может, теперь они оставят меня в покое, м? Ты переживешь, Ацуши? Не за бесплатно, разумеется.  
Ацуши скрипит зубами от мысли, что Муро-чин не считает его способным бескорыстно помочь другу, и решает вести себя как эгоист, коим его, без сомнений, и видит Муро-чин. – Тогда ты будешь покупать мне еду, – говорит он обиженно, надувшись и скрестив руки на груди.  
Муро-чин мягко улыбается. – Как скажешь. Тебе не нужно будет делать ничего особенного, просто не отрицай, хорошо?  
Ацуши фыркает, как маленький ребенок, и протягивает руку, многозначительно глядя на Муро-чина. Муро-чин смеется и трясет головой.  
– Тебе будет непросто угодить, да? – говорит он со смешком и кивает в сторону торгового автомата.

***

Не то чтобы многое изменилось. Они все еще проводят вместе все свободное время, и Муро-чин все еще приводит в порядок его одежду и волосы и проверяет его готовность к урокам, как курица-наседка. Единственное отличие – теперь еда, что хранится в сумке Муро-чина, не выдается Ацуши по чуть-чуть, как было раньше: отныне вся она принадлежит Ацуши, и он вправе потребовать ее, когда захочет.  
А еще они периодически слышат перешептывания и чувствуют взгляды – но это не в новинку для Ацуши. Ему легко сделать вид, что он не в курсе, о чем все сплетничают. Единственная странность, которая действительно смущает Ацуши – то, что некоторые девчонки устремляют свои любопытные взоры не на Муро-чина; они пялятся на Ацуши.  
– Мне не нравится, – признается он Муро-чину. – Почему они смотрят на меня? Мне не нравится.  
Муро-чин довольно хихикает. – Ты красивый, Ацуши, это естественно.  
Ацуши бы засмеялся, если б не боялся подавиться тем, что жевал. – Муро-чин глупый, – сказал он, проглотив. – Я страшный и жуткий, и они, скорее всего, смотрят в надежде найти хоть что-нибудь привлекательное во мне – чтобы понять, почему ты выбрал меня, а не их.  
Муро-чин таращится на него с открытым ртом. Ацуши не уверен, что именно его шокировало: то, что Ацуши осознанно попытался произнести так много слов, или то, что он оказался достаточно умным, чтобы понять, в чем дело. В любом случае, Ацуши это совсем не нравится. Но затем Муро-чин кладет руку ему на щеку и смотрит прямо в глаза.  
– Ты не страшный. И не жуткий. Не говори так про себя.  
Ацуши лишь глупо пялится, потому что то, что говорит Муро-чин, совершенно бессмысленно, и по непонятной причине он чувствует, как у него загорается лицо под рукой Муро-чина. Ему это не нравится; он отстраняется и хватает сумку Муро-чина, чтобы выудить оттуда что-нибудь вкусное и отвлечься. Муро-чин вздыхает, но посылает ему мягкую улыбку.  
– Бедные твои зубы, – серьезно произносит он, и Ацуши показывает ему язык, отчего Муро-чин закатывает глаза. – Увидимся на площадке?  
Ацуши кивает, и Муро-чин машет ему рукой на прощание. Ацуши трет щеку, которую трогал Муро-чин, и поворачивается в сторону своего класса. И почти сбивает с ног какую-то девчонку в очках.  
– Извини! – выпаливает она, и Ацуши пожимает плечами. – Мурасакибара-кун, у тебя… найдется минутка после занятий?  
Ацуши хмурится: он вполне уверен, что не знает ее. Что ей вообще может от него понадобиться? – Баскетбол, – бормочет он, пытаясь обойти девушку. Она пыхтит, но не сдается, преграждая Ацуши дорогу.  
– Всего десять минут? – умоляет она. – Мне очень нужно спросить тебя кое-что.  
Она вроде бы нервничает, но не выглядит испуганной. У Ацуши есть правдоподобное объяснение происходящему, и он немного злится. Скорее всего, она хочет знать, правда ли он подружка Муро-чина. Он снова пожимает плечами и смотрит вниз на девушку, произнося то, что она хочет услышать.  
– Я не могу, Муро-чин разозлится.  
Но по ней не скажешь, что ее любопытство удовлетворено. Она похожа на тех девчонок, которых отшил Муро-чин, и у Ацуши мерзко сводит желудок. Он опускает голову и обходит ее, не говоря ни слова, двигаясь в сторону своего класса. Он проходит мимо группы старшеклассников, которые нагло провожают его взглядом, мерзко ухмыляясь. Он рычит на них, прищурившись, и они в панике разбегаются с дурацкими воплями. Пошло оно все.  
Он хочет Муро-чина.

***

Через какое-то время их перестают беспокоить. Тихие пересуды не прекращаются, но все постепенно становится как прежде. Ацуши не чувствует себя подружкой Муро-чина и часто об этом упоминает.  
– Ты мне не подружка, Ацуши, почему ты продолжаешь так себя называть? Если уж на то пошло, то ты, скорее, мой парень…  
Ацуши несколько раз повторяет себе под нос, и звучит это даже более странно. Ацуши всегда считал, что правильно – это когда парень с девушкой. И дело не в том, что он ограниченный, просто он всегда видел только пары, состоящие из мужчин и женщин, и не обдумывал возможность других комбинаций. Всякая ерунда типа девчонок и свиданий ему не интересна, как и все остальное, кроме баскетбола. Может, еще меньше, чем все остальное: у Ацуши есть ощущение, что в этой игре нельзя победить. Так зачем пытаться?  
– Кроме того, мы же не пара на самом деле, ты ведь знаешь, – продолжает Муро-чин. – Мы не делаем того, что бы делала пара, правда? Тебя ведь не тревожит это, нет?  
Ацуши неопределенно мычит. Он даже не особо представляет, чем занимаются настоящие пары. Он никогда не замечал, потому что никогда не обращал внимания. Все парни, которых он знает, говорят только про баскетбол, а если и упоминают девчонок, то отделываются общим словом «встречаться» без уточнений, что имеют в виду. Все, что ему известно, – это что пары вместе проводят время, разговаривают и касаются друг друга. Но все это он делает с Муро-чином, так что должно быть что-то еще. Сат-чин когда-то говорила, что хочет держать Куро-чина за руку, обнимать его и целовать. Это ведь потому, что она хотела быть его девушкой, правильно? Настоящей девушкой.  
Ацуши чешет затылок и дергает Муро-чина за рукав – попробовать. Затем скользит своей рукой к руке Муро-чина и переплетает их пальцы, переводя взгляд от их соединенных ладоней к лицу Муро-чина.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Муро-чин. Его брови приподнимаются в удивлении, а голос слегка подрагивает от неловкости.  
– Ничего, – отвечает Ацуши, бросая его руку. – Муро-чин меня игнорировал, и я решил обратить на себя внимание.  
Это ложь, но он не хочет выглядеть глупо перед Муро-чином. Ацуши и сам не особо понимает, отчего так поступил. Это не ощущается странным, но руку покалывает. Он слышит вздох и шуршание сумки Муро-чина.  
– Хочешь перекусить, да?  
– Нет, – говорит он, потому что правда – не хочет.  
Муро-чин беспокойно хмурится и кладет руку на лоб Ацуши. – Ты не заболел, Ацуши? Хочешь, я отведу тебя в медпункт?  
Ацуши отбрасывает его руку, чувствуя, как к лицу приливает жар. – Тут воняет, – бурчит он. – Домой хочу. Спать.  
– Ладно, – мягко отвечает Муро-чин. – Я скажу Араки-сан, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь. Хочешь, провожу тебя до комнаты?  
Ацуши отказывается, потому что правда – не хочет.

***

Вскоре Ацуши обнаруживает, что дуться на Муро-чина скучно и утомительно, так что он быстро возвращается к своему обычному поведению. Он только слишком много думает о разных глупостях безо всякой на то причины.  
Но ведь это же странно. Если они не настоящая пара и не делают того, что делают настоящие пары, почему тогда все им верят? Похоже, даже их команда на это купилась. Он думал было спросить капитана, но побоялся, что это будет выглядеть подозрительно и их раскроют. Муро-чину станет грустно, что опять придется объясняться с девчонками; Ацуши не хочет этого.  
Муро-чин выглядит счастливым: теперь, когда ему не нужно беспокоиться о чужих чувствах, он может сосредоточиться на баскетболе. Или так только кажется Ацуши, пока в один прекрасный день Муро-чин не подходит к нему со странным выражением лица. Оно напоминает Ацуши, как он однажды сильно переел и чувствовал себя плохо несколько дней кряду.  
– Ты не говорил, что тебе призналась в любви девушка, – говорит Муро-чин, явно испытывая неловкость. – Надо было сказать мне.  
– Зачем? Муро-чин мой парень, так что я отказал ей.  
Муро-чин сжимает губы в тонкую линию и хмурится. – Я твой парень не по-настоящему, Ацуши. Мы же говорили об этом. Мы притворяемся, чтобы девчонки оставили меня в покое. Но... Если ты хочешь с ней встречаться… Я и не думал, что ты тоже!.. Может, нам лучше… Я не должен мешать…  
– Нет, – отрезает Ацуши, непонятно раздраженный сбивчивой речью Муро-чина. – Я не хочу с ней встречаться. Муро-чин мне нравится больше.  
Муро-чин слегка краснеет и кивает. – Да, но... Ты не делаешь со мной того, что мог бы делать с ней. Уверен, что все нормально?  
– Чего того?  
Ацуши догадывается, о чем говорит Муро-чин, но хочет, чтобы Муро-чин сказал это вслух. Ацуши не нравится такой Муро-чин и то, как он переживает о том, о чем не стоит. Конечно, Ацуши всегда предпочтет Муро-чина кому угодно в мире. Муро-чин нравится ему больше всех.  
– Того, что делают пары, – говорит Муро-чин. – Например, целуются. Мы этого не делаем.  
Ацуши хочет найти слова, чтобы Муро-чин перестал переживать, но не может прекратить думать о том, что Муро-чин говорит «не делаем» вместо «не можем», и поэтому он делает кое-что действительно глупое. Он наклоняется и целует Муро-чина в губы. Муро-чин издает пораженный вздох, и Ацуши отстраняется через несколько секунд. Лицо Муро-чина красное, губы трясутся, а рот приоткрыт, и он шокировано смотрит на Ацуши, и Ацуши не видит в этом ничего привлекательного, поэтому снова наклоняется и еще раз целует.  
– Теперь делаем, все нормально, – бормочет он, поворачиваясь спиной, чтобы Муро-чин не видел уродливый румянец на его щеках.  
Он собирается сбежать, потому что Муро-чин ничего не говорит, и Ацуши думает, что он, наверное, зол. Он очень не хочет, чтобы Муро-чин злился, потому что ему ужасно понравилось с ним целоваться. Поцелуй был сладким, но не таким, как конфеты – эту сладость Ацуши чувствовал не только на языке, но и во всем теле, до самых кончиков пальцев. И если Муро-чину было противно, Ацуши точно будет очень разочарован. Но затем Муро-чин хватает его за запястье и прислоняется лбом к спине Ацуши. Его дыхание посылает мурашки по позвоночнику Ацуши, Муро-чин шепчет его имя, и Ацуши нервно сглатывает.  
– Муро-чин злится на меня?  
Муро-чин мотает головой, все еще прижимаясь к его спине, и Ацуши чувствует его улыбку. – Конечно, нет. Я счастлив. Но нам, наверное, стоит об этом поговорить.  
– Я не хочу об этом говорить, – по-детски бурчит Ацуши.  
– Да? Тогда чего ты хочешь?  
Ацуши глубоко вдыхает через нос и вытаскивает запястье из хватки Муро-чина, чтобы переплести их пальцы.  
– Я хочу снова поцеловать Муро-чина, – глухо отвечает он, избегая смотреть в глаза.  
Муро-чин с нежностью усмехается, и сжимает его руку, притягивая ближе, и кладет свободную ладонь на горячую щеку Ацуши. Прикосновение – и Ацуши склоняет голову и закрывает глаза; и вскоре он чувствует, как сладость разливается по всему телу: Муро-чин пленил его губы своими. 


End file.
